To Be A Hunter
by Night Hunter MGS
Summary: Ch.1- Ryouga Hibiki, the Lost Boy, has been aducted by aliens! But these aren't just any aliens, they're the Predators, proud warriors and hunters, and they want to teach Ryouga their ways. This is the fic for all of you Ryouga fans!


**To Be a Hunter**

By Night Hunter MGS

A Predator and Ranma ½ crossover

A continuation of the short story "The Hunter"

Author's notes: When I wrote "The Hunter" as the first story in my series "A Ranma by any Other Name", I didn't expect it to get as much acclaim as it did. I certainly didn't expect to have people wanting more of it. After all, I really don't know all that much about the Predator race. I'd only seen most of the first movie once, the end of the second movie, and read the Aliens versus Predator comic books as well as reading the comic crossover series Batman versus Predator. In other words, I knew enough of the basics and some of the finer details, but I wasn't that immersed in the Predator universe. Nonetheless, people had asked for more stories about Short Fang, and I intended to give it to them. So without further ado, here's the first story in "The Short Fang Tales", my new Ranma/Predator crossover series.

Disclaimer: singing to the theme of the Barney song I don't own, You don't sue, 'Cause what'll happen if you do, Is I'll take a bat and beat your brains into a stew, So you'd better say that you won't sue.

Chapter 1: You Can't Go Home Again

Ryouga woke up with a start, bolting up into a sitting position before clutching at his head and lying back down again groaning. By the kami, what hit him? As he regained his senses, he became aware of the cold, metal flooring underneath him. It was also as hot and humid as those rainforests he passed through during that one time when he left home to go to the grocery store to buy a loaf of bread and a carton of milk. Confused, he looked to the side and sprang to his feet, too panicked to feel any pain or dizziness.

The place that he had glanced at contained a small window with very thick glass. And framed perfectly within that window amidst a field of purest black was a tiny blue marble with brown and green splotches and white swirls splattered across it. Ryouga had never been able to attend school all that much, and needless to say his geography skills were horrible, but he knew enough to recognize the planet he was seeing as Earth. Even as he gazed at it's beauty in wonder and fear, it continually grew more and more distant, until within a matter of seconds it had vanished from sight.

As Ryouga slumped down to the floor in shock, his memory cleared. He remembered the endless fields of white, the searing pain across his chest, and above all the monster that he'd faced. Now he had a word for it; alien. Ryouga Hibiki had been abducted by aliens.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Good Eye grunted in pain as the field medicines went to work to repair his severed arm. In a matter of minutes he'd have a new arm where his stump was, completely healed from an injury that would have plunged a human into shock. It still amazed Good Eye that a member of that technologically backward and physically frail species had managed to not only fight him to a standstill but to injure him as well. Leaning back in the pilot seat of his small spacecraft, he smiled as he remembered his encounter with the unusual human. Oh, what a fight that had been! He'd come across the young human male while hunting in the area of the planet known to the locals as the Arctic Circle. The human had somehow detected his presence, survived a laser blast directly to the chest, and engaged Good Eye in glorious melee combat. During that fight, most of Good Eye's weapons had been destroyed and the human even managed to slice his arm off with some sort of hidden blade weapon before he finally managed to knock him out. As a Predator, a veteran Hunter and Warrior, Good Eye was not easily impressed but the human had earned his respect. That is why Good Eye had brought him along; with any luck the human boy would make a fine pupil.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Biting down on a handful of rolled up bandannas, Ryouga successfully managed to hold back an agonized scream as he forced his hand with the now razor sharp piece of cloth to move over his body. Blood dribbled freely from the shallow cuts across his chest and pooled onto the metal floor as he cut away the burned skin and tissue on his torso. Tears streamed from his eyes as he bit back scream after scream, forcing himself to do what was necessary. The burnt tissue wouldn't stretch far enough, it constricted his movements. With time it would heal, but time was one thing that he certainly didn't have. The alien could come in at any minute to check on him, maybe to perform experiments on him or to turn him into an afternoon snack. He was barely able to fight the creature at full strength; he could not afford to have his burned skin restricting his movements. When his captor came for him, he'd be ready. Not even pausing to curse the name of Ranma Saotome, Ryouga bent back down to his grisly work, as the puddle of blood and cut away skin slowly grew.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Good Eye smiled broadly as he flexed his arm, the muscles strong and the fingers nimble as though he'd had the arm his entire life instead of half an hour. Ah, the marvels of Predator physiology and medical technology. Allowing himself another rare moment of relaxation, he leaned back into the chair, arms stretched upwards to provide his head with a pillow. Sloth and laziness were unknown to Predators, who trained for long hours every day to perfect the art of hunting, but still after a successful hunt a little reward was in order. And there was no reward better than being able to kick back and relax, even if it was only for a few minutes. Turning to the view screen, he smiled again as the outer planetoid in this system, Pluto it was called, passed by.

Looking up, he growled out a query. "Computer, how long until this vessel is within range to dock with the mother ship?" 

There was a millisecond's pause, then a mechanical, almost feminine version of his own grunts and growls emanated from several speakers located around the cockpit. "Estimate two cycles, fifteen mini cycles, and forty-nine micro cycles until we reach the _Hunter's Glory_ in the Sirius system." 

Good Eye nodded contentedly. "Hmm, two hours, fifteen minutes, and forty-nine seconds the way the humans calculate time... excellent. That gives me time to contemplate our young guest. Computer, pull up targeting and environmental data from my suit's internal and external sensors, and play the image recording of my encounter with... hmm, I guess we'll refer to him as Hunt Target Zero for now. Do you have the image recording ready?" 

"Error, please specify which exact segment of the Hunt data records you wish to access, there are many recorded encounters with local prey." 

"Oh for the love of... Blasted computers, too damn literal all the time. Fine, you waste of precious materials, I want the targeting, personal suit system functions, suit system damages, suit system repairs, personal vital signs, personal medical, personal telemetry, area environmental conditions, and personal weapon data from Hunt Start plus 12/08.50 to Hunt End plus 0/0.1, and I also require the visual and audio data recordings for the same time frame." 

"Acknowledged. Requested data found. Displaying on screens 2 through 14." 

The Predator paid rapt attention to the screens as data scrolled past at speeds unreadable by normal human eyes. It was the screen in the middle, however, that gained the most attention from him. It was a visual recording taken by his ship's long range sight sensors of the fight he had with the human, Hunt Target Zero. Once again he got to see the human fight, not as a participant this time but as a spectator. _The speed, the power, the control... Perfect. See how he doesn't lose his balance despite the sudden shift in weight when he loses his heavy weapon, and even manages to use it to his advantage by flowing with the momentum and bringing in another attack with his free hand. Those blade weapons he uses are interesting, they seem to be ordinary pieces of cloth but upon some form of command from him that I can't see they become rigid and razor sharp. Hmm, the only thing that still eludes me is how he was able to survive a laser blast to the chest._ "Computer, bring up medical scans on Hunt Target Zero. Focus on abnormalities in skin, muscle, tissue, and skeletal structure." 

"Scanning sensor files. Scan complete. Medical scans indicate that subject's epidermal density is thirty times human average, and approximately double standard human thickness; subject's epidermal toughness rating surpasses Predator averages by a factor of three. Muscle and tissue density is forty-seven times human average, muscle structure has a high efficiency rating, and surpasses Predator and Xenomorph standards by approximately two point one. Skeletal structure shows an abnormal amount of beneficial minerals and nutrients, with a density and toughness rating comparable to steel alloy and a stress tolerance level of over three hundred thousand pounds per square inch. Additional information; subjects white blood cell, defense systems, and healing factors are all at three times human average. Analysis indicates that subject is several steps above average humans on the evolutionary ladder, and is capable of surviving in any hostile environment except for vacuum, temperatures above three hundred degrees farenheight, deep space, and depths greater than four hundred feet below the ocean's surface. Medical scans indicate that as long as he is within an environment with sufficient oxygen he has a ninety-seven percent chance of survival." 

Good Eye just stared at the screens for a long moment, and then he began to chuckle. Within a matter of moments, he had his head thrown back as he howled in merriment. "Hahahaha! Ah, little human, what surprises you hide! Can I even call you human? You are so far above your kind in every way, that I do not know if you are truly one of them or not. Still, even with such an astonishing physical ability you should not have survived my weapon. Computer, what are the possible reasons why the laser weapon did not achieve full effectiveness against the target?" 

"Searching all available data. Computing. Solution found. Several factors involved with weapon inefficiency. Power level had been set for minimal power usage required for penetration of all known types of human body armor. In addition, after several days without recharging the laser cannon, pulse power was low. Also, the strong electromagnetic fields of the region hampered energy pulse cohesion. Finally, heavy snowfall further scattered the energy focus patterns. As a result, the energy burst only achieved twenty-eight percent maximum efficiency." 

"Hmm, I see, yes, that makes sense. Twenty-eight percent is still enough to kill an average human or even an average Predator if they were unarmored, but the humans natural toughness compensated, providing him with the same protection from brief energy attacks that Predator armor does. Imagine, combining that natural toughness and endurance with Predator technology and Predator hunting techniques... Ha! He may very well become the greatest one among us, this human! Truly, a most worthy pupil for me to pass my skills onto!" 

Excited, Good Eye hit a button on the keyboard in front of him. The recording of the fight between him and the human started playing over and over again, with images taken from every angle imaginable, and Good Eye once again allowed himself to sit back and relax as he studied his worthy opponent and potential student.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ryouga grunted as he tied the last of the makeshift bandages created from the torn remains of his shirt around his torso. _There, the pressure should prevent any further bleeding. A good thing too, since I'm beginning to feel lightheaded._ Holding up the now limp piece of cloth that he'd used in his impromptu surgery, he grimaced at the sight of it. It was too soaked in blood and small pieces of gore to possibly regain any sort of razor edge no matter how much ki he pumped into it. Rustling in his hair, Ryouga growled in irritation and frustration. _Great, with that one bandanna rendered useless, I only have one bandanna left, and my belt was apparently been lost during his fight with the alien. Well, I'll just have to make do with what I have._

With only one bandanna, he couldn't risk throwing it, so he'd have to use it like a hand knife, tricky since the entire thing would become sharp as a razor once he infused it with his ki. It might just slice his fingers off if he wasn't careful with it but it was an acceptable risk. _Now, do I have anything else I could use that I've overlooked?_ Glancing down, he noticed his pants, and with a gleeful smirk tore the legs off leaving him clad in only a ragged pair of shorts. One of the pants legs was wrapped around his left forearm, and the other he held firmly in his hand. Ryouga smiled grimly as he surveyed his resources. _These should give me a small advantage. Now for phase two._

He remembered the time when he spent two entire weeks lost in the mountain regions of Iga. There were a few compounds and dojos hidden around the area that were dedicated to the training of ninja, and some of them had let him spend the night once or twice before finally helping him find his way back to Tokyo. Ninjas were masters of their own bodies, and while he was there among them he'd managed to pick up a few of their tricks. He wasn't sure if this would work or not, but it was worth a shot. Settling himself next to the doorway, Ryouga began to meditate, allowing himself to fall into a trance that he'd seen the ninja masters use. And then his heart stopped.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Good Eye was still studying the video when an alarm suddenly blared and the computer started speaking in a voice which conveyed a sense of urgency. "Warning, medical sensors indicate that Hunt Subject Zero is in immediate medical danger. Cardiovascular and respiratory functions have ceased. Sensors indicate that subject has also suffered moderate blood loss. Warning, warning." 

Without another thought Good Eye was out of his seat and running for the storage room where he was keeping the young human. _No! He can't die! I won't allow him to die! I finally find someone worthy of becoming my student, and then he croaks before I can even begin his training?! By all the gods of the Hunt, this can't be!_

Reaching the door he hastily punched in an entrance code and stepped into the room... only to meet a faceful of cloth. His vision obscured, Good Eye instinctively reeled back, clawing at whatever was covering his face. A shoulder was suddenly planted firmly in his gut, and caught off balance Good Eye went toppling down, barely managing to grab onto his attacker and bring him tumbling down alongside the Predator. Still blind and automatically responding to the attack, Good Eye popped out his new set of wrist blades and swung them toward where his enemy fell. He felt the blades connect and expected to feel them cut into flesh, but instead they skidded off of something hard and firm. Confused and disoriented, Good Eye screamed when he felt something sharp stick in between his ribs. With a strength born of rage and desperation, the Predator threw off his attacker and sprang to his feet, finally managing to get the piece of cloth out of his eyes.

Standing there was the human, panting in exertion, with what appeared to be some sort of bracer on one arm and another one of those cloth knives in his other hand. Good Eye just stared for a long moment at the boy standing defiantly in front of him before throwing his head back and laughing. Ryouga might not have been able to speak the Predator language, but he could clearly see the alien's amusement, and it infuriated him. Throwing his caution to the wind, the Lost Boy of Japan lunged forward screaming out a battle cry. "Don't you dare mock me!"

The Predator allowed himself a smirk before side stepping the martial artist's head on attack. He'd noticed from studying the tape that the human relied on his strength and toughness too much, sacrificing skill and an awful lot of speed in the process. Also, he was bull-headed and far too easily enraged. Well, it was a habit that Good Eye intended to break him of starting immediately. Smiling gleefully at his soon to be student, the Predator grunted out a taunt, even though the boy couldn't understand it. "Well boy, come on and bring it! Show me what you've got!" 

Ryouga might not have understood him, but Good Eye's mocking tone was evident to him. Rage building up inside of him like a pressure cooker he leapt to the attack, anger making his moves sloppy and predictable. As Good Eye dodged punch after punch, Ryouga began spewing a veritable stream of obscenities, making the Predator smirk. He couldn't understand the boy, but some languages were universal in their own way. Taking a moment to glance up as he dodged a vicious haymaker, Good Eye called out to the computer system. "Computer, scan Hunt Target Zero's speech patterns and determine which Earth language he's speaking." 

"Order confirmed. Speech patterns identified as Japanese language." 

"Excellent, initialize translation protocols." 

"Acknowledged, translators engaging." 

"Shimatta! Che, che, che! Oi, bakaryou... stay still damn you! I'm going to pound your head in and drink from your damn skull!" 

Good Eye gave another little smirk before unveiling his secret weapon. "And why would I want to do that, little human?"

The shock of the alien creature speaking Japanese stunned Ryouga for a long moment, which was more than enough time for Good Eye to make his move. A fist to the back of Ryouga's skull sent him reeling straight into a full Nelson hold courtesy of the Predator. Good Eye smiled at him as the boy struggled. "Now what good will that do you, boy? We passed Pluto nearly two hours ago. In about ten minutes we'll dock at my mother ship, and within an hour we'll be over ten light years away from the Sol system. You'll never be able to get back home unless I allow it."

Ryouga just stared at a bulkhead for several seconds, unable to turn and face his captor, before he slumped down and salty tears ran down his face. It was true what the alien was saying, wasn't it? Even if he managed to overpower the creature and take control of the ship... he couldn't even find his way to the bathroom in his own house, how could he find his way back to Earth in the vastness of space? He'd never be able to go home again unless his captor returned him to Earth personally. Good Eye looked at the humans depressed expression and decided to take pity on him. "Now, now, none of that. I can't have my student becoming all teary eyed, now can I?"

Surprised, Ryouga managed to crane his neck around enough to stare at the Predator's face, unaware that his words were being converted into Predator speech just as Good Eye's words were being converted into Japanese. "Student? What do you mean?" 

"What I mean human, is that even among my own kind I have never met one who could give me such an intense battle, or wound me, or who could trick me as throughly as you just did with whatever you used to change your heartbeat. For years, I wondered if the skills I'd learned would one day die with me, without an heir worthy of learning them. But now, I've found you, and I find you to be more than worthy. Stay with me, learn from me, and I will teach you how to become an unbeatable Warrior and an unparalleled Hunter. So, what do you say student?"

It didn't take Ryouga long to consider the Predator's offer. He was basically offering to make him even stronger than he already was. Strong enough to find and defeat Ranma perhaps. If he could one day defeat Ranma, any price would be worth it. There really wasn't anything to consider as far as Ryouga was concerned. So he'd stay, learn from this alien, and then return to Earth for his revenge upon his hated rival. Relaxing his tense muscles, the Lost Boy nodded in acceptance. "I will gladly accept your generous offer to instruct me in your Art... teacher." 

Good Eye grinned in victory and released the human. "Good, very good student. I am pleased by your desire to learn. But always remember that you chose to learn from me. Because now you will train; now you enter hell."

Looking at the evil smirk on his new sensei's face, Ryouga got the sinking feeling that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

End Chapter 1

Author's notes: Well, here it is in all it's glory, the first chapter in the first story chronicling the adventures and mis-adventures of Short Fang, the Human Predator. Sad to say, this story and those like it will be coming along even slower than usual, the reason being that I've finally gotten a job. Rejoice! Of course, I'm not actually being paid for it... sorrow. The Ryouga fans out there will definitely be happy, since in these stories Ryouga will be the main character, Ranma will only have a supporting role at most. Well, next chapter, Hell Week begins as Ryouga is put through Predator Boot Camp. Along the way, the young human will meet with disdain, prejudice, and outright hatred. Will he overcome both these obstacles and Good Eye's intense training, or will he fail and fade into obscurity? Find out in the next chapter of The Short Fang Tales, To be a Hunter. Review, read my other stories, and I'll see you all next time! Ja ne minna!

-Night Hunter MGS, a.k.a. Hunter-kun


End file.
